


A Private Celebration

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later Harry and Ron have a public appearance followed by a private celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks: amightypenguin  
> Written for the [ "The Totally Smutty BestMeats Epilogue Thingo"](http://community.livejournal.com/bestmeatsawards/12019.html), a smut Harry/Ron epilogue challenge.  
> 

A Private Celebration 

It was just over a year after Harry had defeated Voldemort. Hogwarts was reopened for everyone to repeat the previous year. Hermione, Harry and Ron joined the other “eighth” years in completing their NEWTs as well as relied on the school to give them at least some protection from the Wizarding World trappings of politics and fame.

It was also year of self-discovery. Harry discovered that he fancied Ron more than Ginny. Hermione discovered Ron and Harry snogging in a broom closet. Ron and Harry both discovered just how good Ginny’s bat bogey hex was. But by the time Halloween rolled around, they all discovered that forgiveness feels better than losing one’s closest friends and acceptance is easy when you truly care about someone.

The Wizarding World had suffered unimaginable losses the prior year. People mourned while they rebuilt the Ministry and their lives. As the first year anniversary of the defeat approached, the Ministry began to put together the preparations for a celebration and dedication. First and foremost they wanted to award Harry Potter the Order of Merlin First Class. The Golden Phoenix Award was also conceived to bestow upon all the members of the Order of the Phoenix along with special individuals who actively rose up against the Death Eaters. They were to also be given posthumously to those who gave their lives.

When Harry first met with Kingsley Shacklebolt regarding the awards, he was given an advanced review of the list. Dobby was not on it. Harry requested that the ex-house-elf be granted a Golden Phoenix and at first the Ministry declined Harry’s request to which Harry replied that he would then have to decline the Order of Merlin. In the end, the Ministry caved. When Harry handed the Ministry’s positive response to Hermione, she burst into tears and apologized for the itching powder that she had put in his bed just after Ron had made his choice. The funny thing was that Harry had slept in Ron’s bed since that time anyway and after graduation they had moved back into Grimmauld Place. He didn’t say anything though and just hugged her as she cried.

The ceremony was long and at times painful. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as the names of those who gave their lives for goodness of Wizard-kind were read aloud and their family members came to collect their awards. Fred Weasley was the final name and George proudly accepted the award but by the time he reached his seat next to his mother his frail composure shattered and he quietly sobbed in his mother’s arms.

The living members of the Order along with Hermione, Ron and many others such as Neville and Luna received their awards next. It was followed by a speech of hope and rebirth by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. Harry’s award was the finale of the event. For the first time that evening, he dried his eyes and accepted the award with steady hands, showing grace and maturity far beyond his eighteen years.

The reception that followed was moderately subdued, but people were trying to enjoy themselves and be positive about the future. After a couple of shots of firewhiskey and a hour of smiling and nodding, Harry grabbed Ron’s arm and retreated to a quiet corner.

“Can we get out of here?” Harry whispered directly into Ron’s ear causing Ron to shiver slightly.

“You bet,” he answered. They snuck out of the hall and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Silently they made their way up to their bedroom and got out of their constricting dress robes.

“I hate this stupid tie,” Ron said and tossed the offending piece of cloth at Harry.

Harry stripped down to his birthday suit and padded off to the bathroom mumbling, “I could use a shower.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a long inhale of steam from the hot water pelting his body. It was a difficult evening and he desperately wanted to let the tension go. The shower curtain slid open and Ron stepped in.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Never.”

Pulling Harry into his arms, Ron leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry’s as the water gently streamed across their faces.

“You know,” Ron said pulling his mouth back just a bit, “I think I know a way to help take your mind off things.”

“I think I do, too.”

At the same time they both reached for each other’s erect cocks and gave light playful pulls.

“Mmmm pass the soap,” Ron mumbled into Harry’s mouth as he kissed him again.

Harry grabbed the soap from its shelf and lathered up his hand before handing it over to Ron to do the same. Ron pushed Harry against the tiles and sucked on his neck. Soon they were both stroking each other fast and furious each taunting as to who could get the other off faster. Ron reached his free hand underneath Harry’s balls and slipped a finger into his arse.

“No fair!” Harry gasped and quickly came over Ron’s fist.

“All’s fair in love and wanking,” Ron said with a smile.

With a gentle hand, Harry cupped Ron’s balls. A few more fast strokes and Ron came all over Harry’s stomach. They stood forehead to forehead simply breathing as the water trailed down their skin.

After a long, hearty sigh Harry said, “I think I do feel better.”

“Good.” Ron kissed Harry’s nose.

They rinsed, toweled off and collapsed on the bed in each other’s arms.

“Ron?” Harry questioned wondering if Ron had fallen asleep on top of him.

“Still here,” Ron replied with his eyes closed.

Harry stroked the backside of Ron’s forearm and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’re always here for me.”

Ron turned his head so that he could kiss Harry’s lips. The kiss was soft and comforting at first, but then it deepened as Ron turned and rolled on top. Their tongues entwined and explored as Ron firmly pressed their bodies together. Ron kissed across Harry’s cheek and then all along his jaw, not caring about the slight five o’clock shadow that rubbed roughly against his lips. He continued to kiss along the length of Harry’s neck and then slowly across his clavicle.

While the shower had been urgent, this was now thorough and methodical. Harry moaned and pushed his hips upward against Ron’s stomach to entice him to move things along, but Ron was having none of that. He simply let his weight fall back onto Harry and pressed him into the mattress while gently tonguing Harry’s left nipple. After Ron was satisfied that the left had been sufficiently licked, sucked and nipped at, he moved onto the right.

“You’re killing me,” Harry groaned.

Ron looked up, smiled and then went back to work on kissing and licking Harry’s torso. He stopped to suck on a tender spot just above Harry’s hipbone. As always it made Harry cry out and rock his hips. At long last Ron had slid down so that he was hovering above Harry’s swollen cock. Pre-cum had dripped onto Harry’s stomach and Ron lapped it up before turning his attention to tongue at the still leaking swollen head.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Harry whispered in between healthy pants.

Ron didn’t bother to reply. Instead he took Harry in his mouth down to the root and hollowed out his cheeks.

“Ngggh,” Harry moaned and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

The first time that Ron had given head he wasn’t sure just what to think of it. The feeling was so strange and odd like nothing he had ever experienced. But with each subsequent time he grew to love the sound of Harry’s quick breaths and moans, the restrained thrust from Harry’s hips, the feeling of Harry’s prick growing even bigger and hotter over his tongue. It didn’t take long at all for Ron to realize just how much he loved sucking Harry’s cock and love just how powerful he felt while doing it.

“Ron,” Harry barely choked the word out.

Ron stopped sucking up and down along Harry’s shaft and looked up.

“Please… want to be inside you,” Harry begged with his eyes doing the real pleading.

Ron reluctantly sat up and looked about the room for his wand. It took a few seconds to locate it on the desk and the bed creaked as he stood. When he reached the desk and grabbed his wand he felt Harry’s body pressing along his entire back.

“I was going to come back to the bed,” Ron teased.

“I know. Here’s fine,” Harry said with fresh confidence. “Besides I think turnabout is fair play.”

Harry gently grabbed Ron’s wand from his hand and even more gently pressed on Ron’s upper back to bend him over the desk. Harry knelt behind him and nudged Ron’s legs farther apart. Harry cast a cleansing charm and then summoned Ron’s [ favorite toy ](http://www.malegspot.com/detail.php?productid=1) from the night stand. They had discovered the Aneros prostate stimulator a few months ago on a visit to an adult store in London. Ron had been eager to give it a try and was not disappointed.

Ron let out a loud moan as Harry spread his cheeks apart and laved his tongue across the tiny pucker. Harry’s licks were infuriatingly gentle and slow paced. Ron desperately pushed his arse back against Harry’s tongue, but Harry pulled back and said, “Tsk tsk. I told you turnabout was fair play.”

“Fuck,” Ron groaned and tried to reach down for his own cock.

“Language, Mr. Weasley,” Harry teased and then flicked the wand and bound Ron’s wrists against the sides of the desk.

“Fuck,” Ron groaned again.

Harry gave Ron’s arse a hard slap. “I warned you once already,” Harry said, his voice now more dominant than playful.

When Ron had remained quiet and still for a good minute, Harry leaned forward once again and gave a long wet lick down the cleft of Ron’s arse and across the small hole. Harry lovingly licked several more times as Ron squirmed under his ministrations. Fully satisfied that he had made his point, Harry then stiffened his tongue and pressed it through the tight muscle. A savage moan erupted from Ron’s throat. Harry smiled and then began to press his tongue in and out merrily fucking Ron’s arse with it. Ron bucked and moved and tried in vain to get more stimulation. His cock bobbed helplessly in the empty chair space below the desktop. Relentlessly Harry continued the tongue-fucking while Ron incoherently whimpered and begged.

Feeling triumphant, Harry grabbed the wand and cast a lubrication charm and then slowly pressed in the Aneros.

“Yesssss,” Ron hissed and tried to thrust his hips backward only Harry grabbed them firmly with his free hand and pressed him back against the desk.

A centimeter at a time, Harry pressed the stimulator inside. When it was fully seated, Harry sat back appraisingly and sighed, “You look so good like this.”

“Harry,” Ron moaned.

Harry smiled and slipped himself into chair space under the desk. Placing one hand of each of Ron’s thighs, Harry leaned forward and lapped at the beads of cum dripping over the side of the mushroom head. Ron thrust forward but Harry once again teasingly pulled back.

“Harry,” Ron whined. “Please stop tortur…”

Ron’s plea was abruptly cut off by the sensation that was Harry swallowing his cock and taking him deep down his throat. Harry reached for the wand and non-verbally cast a charm so that the prostate stimulator would vibrate ever so slightly while he continued to suck Ron off.

“Fuck,” cried out Ron thrashing and pulling against his wrist restraints.

Harry sucked in earnest while Ron continued to cry out strings of obscenities and declarations of undying devotion. Ron’s whole body was trembling as his screams became louder and brasher.

“I want to come, I want to come, I want to come,” chanted Ron and then finally, “I’m gonna come, I’m coming, I’m coming, aaaaaahhhhhh.”

Ron’s let his bodyweight collapse against the desk as Harry swallowed and licked him clean.

Harry crawled back out from the desk and released the bonds on Ron’s wrists. He then carefully pulled out the Aneros and let it fall to the floor. Ron’s breathing had evened out by the time Harry bent over his back to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes,” was the breathy reply.

Harry cast a quick charm to lube his cock before setting the wand on the desk. He then ran his tongue down Ron’s spine from his neck to the small of his back.

“Fuck, you’re getting me hard again already,” Ron moaned.

Harry positioned his cock at Ron’s entrance and bit by bit guided it in. When he was finally buried with his pubic bone pressing against Ron’s arse, Harry sighed and proclaimed, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too. Now fuck me.”

At that point Harry was so worked up with need that he could no longer stick to his plan of taking it slow. He placed two hands on the freckled hips before him and began to fuck hard and fast. Ron moaned and gripped the edge of the desk as it rocked and banged against the wall.

“So good, so good,” Harry moaned as he plunged over and over into his lover’s arse.

“Yes, so good, more Harry, more.”

The desk continued to bang against the wall with every thrust.

“To the bed,” Harry instructed as he grabbed Ron’s shoulder and slowly guided them backward. When they had almost reached their destination, Harry danced Ron around to face the bed. Without losing contact, Ron crawled forward on his hands and knees. Harry grabbed Ron by the hips to hold him still once his arse was at the edge of the bed and started fucking him again with brute force.

After several minutes Harry nudged Ron forward across the sheets so that he could kneel behind him. “God, I love fucking you.”

Ron couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“I’ll give you something to laugh about,” Harry teased back and began pumping double time.

“Mmmmm, good.”

“That’s right,” Harry said in between heavy breaths. “You’re mine.”

“Yours.”

“Yes.”

Harry snaked an arm around Ron’s chest and pulled him up as he sat back. He pulled until Ron’s sweat covered back pressed firm against his chest. They both allowed each other a moment to adjust to the change in position.

“Oh fuck, that’s good Harry,” Ron sighed and then experimentally began to roll his hips.

“Fuck, yeah. Why haven’t we tried this position before?”

“Fucked if I know. You feel so good, so deep,” said Ron just before he lifted himself up an inch or two and then slid back down Harry’s shaft.

Holding Ron tight, Harry sucked on his neck all the while Ron leisurely rode his cock. The heat was rising higher and higher as Harry tried desperately to hold himself on the brink of orgasm. Harry moved his hand from Ron’s thigh to grasp his lover’s firm hot cock in his hand. He wandlessly cast a lubrication charm and began to stroke in time with the small thrusts he was using in counterpoint to Ron’s movement.

“Oh fuck Harry! How’d you do that?”

“Dunno,” Harry panted. “Necessity, I guess.”

Ron continued to ride Harry while Harry worked his cock with a fast wet rhythm that sent him spiraling towards his third orgasm of the night. When Harry bit down hard on his shoulder, Ron lost all control and came hard releasing what small amount of semen he had left over Harry’s fist. Harry kept stroking and Ron clenched down hard as his body was over taken by spasms.

A moment later, Ron felt Harry come deep inside him screaming his name. Harry finally released Ron’s cock and hugged him tight. They panted and rested their sweat-covered bodies against each other.

“Need sleep,” Ron whispered as he pulled off of Harry’s softening cock and collapsed on the sheets.

“Sleep,” Harry mumbled in agreement and collapsed with his back to Ron who then spooned around him.

It was just over a year after Harry had defeated Voldemort and all was well.

 

The End


End file.
